My Deadline!
by KAInyaKeey
Summary: Kyungsoo mendapat tetangga baru yang menawan? "-laki-laki itu lebih dari seorang pengacau, Baek! Dia sepertinya akan menghancurkan kamarku...dan laptopku." REALLY BAD SUMMARY! EXO-12 /KAISOO/KAIDO/OTHER - GS!
1. Chapter 1

**My Deadline!**

 **Cast: Kaisoo, Yunjae and maybe other (GS)**

 **Typo melayang dimana-mana, OOC, and once again this is genderswitch I've warn you..**

 _ **DLDR**_

 **Chap 1**

Beep beep beep!

Trak!

Jam weker kelima yang kutendang dalam dua bulan terakhir. Mungkin kacanya yang retak kali ini atau barangkali pecah? Aku tak peduli.

Waktu tidurku berantakan semenjak dua bulan belakangan, semenjak pihak penerbit memintaku untuk menulis kembali. Dengan segudang alasan yang kubuat akhirnya pihak penerbit setuju memundurkan jadwal deadline naskahku menjadi empat bulan. Terima kasih pada editor setiaku, Nona Lee, yang bersedia membantuku untuk memenangkan perdebatan alot tersebut. Padahal biasanya justru dia yang kerap kali menggentayangiku dengan belasan pesan singkat untuk segera menuntaskan deadline.

Para tetangga di flat kecil ini mungkin sudah biasa mendengar suara alarm nyaring dengan bunyi hantaman benda keras setelahnya. Flat sederhana yang—dengan terpaksa kubeli—memiliki dua lantai ini dimiliki oleh sepasang suami istri paruh baya, jika tak ingin kusebut kakek-nenek. Lantai pertama dihuni _kakek-nenek Park_ beserta pemilik cafe mungil yang berada tepat di sebelah flat yang biasa kupanggil _Nona Kim_. Sekedar informasi, flat ini memiliki dua orang penghuni yang bermarga Kim. Kim yang tinggal di lantai bawah memiliki badan mungil dan Kim yang satunya merupakan pelatih vokal dengan badan yang cukup jenjang. _Nona Kim_ si pelatih vokal tinggal di lantai atas, kamarnya tepat berhadapan dengan kamarku.

Semua penghuni flat telah kuberitahu sebelumnya jika aku kembali menerima job menulis satu bulan lalu. Itu artinya akan terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar—bunyi alarm tercampak misalnya, lampu kamar yang akan sering kumatikan, tumpukan sampah dari restoran cepat saji di depan kamar, atau juga gedoran pintu maha dahsyat dari nenek Park hanya untuk memastikan aku masih hidup setelah dua hari ia tak melihatku keluar kamar.

"Nona Do, sudah waktunya kau bangun!" teriakan itu berasal dari Nona Kim si pelatih vokal— Jaejoong unnie. Semalam aku memang berpesan 'jika dalam waktu tiga puluh menit setelah bunyi benda terlempar aku belum keluar kamar, tolong bangunkan aku'. Deadlineku hampir selesai, semalaman aku berusaha tetap terjaga hanya untuk menyempurnakan tulisan sebelumnya.

Sempat kakiku tersandung koper yang entah sejak kapan berada di ruang tengah saat akan membuka pintu. "Shit!" bisa kupastikan saat ini Nona Kim berbadan jenjang itu sedang berdiri di depan kamarku, menungguku keluar.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi Nona Do Kyung Soo. Semoga kau tidak terburu-buru berjalan ke halte bus hari ini." senyum merekah di wajah wanita cantiknya yang masih dihiasi mata sedikit sembap. Kupastikan usianya tak lebih dari 25 tahun. "Yeah, terima kasih lagi untuk hari ini Nona Kim." balasku.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya—di depan kamarku, sambil menenteng kantong belanja berwarna putih. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Kim Jae Joong untuk berbelanja tiap tiga hari sekali di pagi hari. Pagi hari—pukul berapa sekarang? Meninggalkan bunyi bedebum pada pintu, buru-buru kuraih jam weker yang kucampakkan pagi ini.

Pukul 06.14—

—oh baru saja jarum panjangnya mengarah ke 15.

"Dasar penyanyi sinting!"

Pasti semalam dia yang mengubah setting alarmku. Semalam Jaejoong dan Minseok unni—Nona Kim di lantai bawah—berkumpul di kamarku hingga cukup larut. Mereka sibuk menonton _poltergeist_ , film hantu yang bisa membuat benda melayang-layang. Aku cukup waras mengikuti kegiatan mereka dengan deadlineku malam tadi. Aku tak tahu jika Jaejoong unni ternyata menyetel ulang alarm yang kupasang pada pukul sembilan menjadi setengah enam—dia bahkan membiarkanku tidur lebih lama hampir lima belas menit dari yang kupesankan.

Tak ada gunanya tidur lagi, sangat sulit untuk memulai tidur jika sudah terbangun. Segera kuambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan menerobos kamar Jaejoong unni dan meminta jatah sarapanku.

Aku, Do Kyungsoo mahasiswi tingkat akhir salah satu universitas di Korea. Dengan uang yang orangtuaku miliki mungkin bisa saja sekarang aku berada di Paris menikmati musim panas dengan tumpukan cokelat mahal atau bahkan menjadi manajer di salah satu divisi perusahaan keluarga—dengan kemungkinan terburuk aku mati muda.

Sebuah kebanggaan berharga buatku saat diterima menjadi salah satu mahasiswi. Dengan perjuangan keras aku mati-matian belajar hanya untuk mendapatkan satu buah kursi di perguruan tinggi.

Appa dengan watak kerasnya harus mengaku kalah saat mendengar anak perempuan satu-satunya ingin hidup di flat kecil. Sebenarnya appa tidak selunak itu, namun dengan segala tipu daya dan rayuan dari umma akhirnya ia mau mengalah dengan sebuah syarat. Flat yang kutempati akan dibelinya, sebagai jaminan suatu saat jika aku memberontak lagi ia akan merubuhkan flat kecil itu—percayalah itu tak akan terjadi. Awalnya kakek-nenek Park menolak untuk menjual bangunan flat mereka, namun dengan negosiasi yang cukup menguntungkan akhirnya mereka tetap menjualnya pada appa. Appa tak pernah mengambil uang biaya sewa penghuni flat pada kakek-nenek Park, hak milik memang berada di tangan appa namun kakek-nenek Park tetap memiliki hak penuh untuk biaya sewa dan segala hal tentang flat. Mungkin juga nantinya appa akan kembali menyerahkan flat sederhana ini pada kakek-nenek Park jika sudah bosan bermain-main denganku.

"Hoi, jangan kotorkan meja makanku!" tegur Jaejoong unni. Ada tetesan sup diatas meja makan vintage miliknya.

Kupasang cengiran kuda milikku.

Menu sarapan pagi ini sup jagung dengan roti bagel sekeras kayu—khas Eropa. Roti-roti itu tak akan pernah lembut jika kau tidak mencelupkannya pada minuman teh atau kopi atau pada sup.

Kuraih tisu diujung meja sambil meminum air putih. Nona Kim pemilik suara merdu itu sibuk membersihkan dapur mungil kesayangannya. Biasanya pagi seperti ini Minseok unnie juga akan bergabung untuk sarapan bersama kami. Nona Kim berbadan mungil itu bisa saja sebenarnya sarapan di cafe miliknya, namun ia lebih senang dengan sarapan buatan tangan Jaejoong unnie.

"Mana jatahku pagi ini cantik?" suara perempuan terdengar dari pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar. Minseok unni muncul tak lama kemudian dengan apron hitam khas barista miliknya. Ia sudah siap bertempur dengan butiran biji kopi rupanya

"Cafe buka awal hari ini?" tanyaku penasaran melihat penampilannya yang rapi. Minseok unni mengisi penuh mangkuk kecil ditangannya.

"Stok biji kopiku masuk pagi ini" jawabnya sambil meraih roti bagel di hadapanku. "Apa yang membuatmu terjaga sepagi ini? Kuliah pagi?" tanyanya heran setelah menyadari aku bangun lebih awal hari ini. "Seingatku tak pernah sepagi ini kau bangun?"

"Tanyakan pada penyanyi sinting di dapur apa yang telah dilakukannya pada alarmku." Minseok unnie terkekeh sesaat. Jaejoong unnie hanya menyahut 'aku dengar itu' dari dapur, ia masih sibuk dengan urusan kulkasnya.

Jam di ruang makan masih menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Biasanya cafe milik Minseok unnie akan buka pada pukul sepuluh dan antrean pelanggan telah menantinya di depan pintu.

"Pergilah ke cafe hari ini, sesekali kau butuh udara segar daripada berkutat terus dengan laptop."

"Kau membutuhkan pelayan tambahan?"

Nona Kim bertubuh mungil itu mendengus. "Jika itu yang kubutuhkan, dari dulu mungkin kalian berdua sudah kuseret ke cafe."

"Mungkin aku akan ke sana siang nanti dengan laptop." gumamku memainkan roti bagel. "Buatkan aku frappuccino, ya!"

Minseok unnie mengangguk-angguk disela sarapannya. Jaejoong unnie bergabung dengan kami di meja makan.

"Kau pergi kuliah hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng sekali. Teori kuliahku sebentar lagi selesai, khusus untuk hari ini sampai empat hari kedepan seluruh dosen pengajar kelasku tidak akan menghadiri kelas. Kesempatanku untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan beberapa bab tulisanku yang belum selesai dan menyerahkannya pada editor. Karena setelah bab sebelumnya selesai, aku akan disodorkan bab-bab selanjutnya hingga rampung semua tulisanku dan novel akan segera diterbitkan.

"Ja! Terima kasih sarapannya Jae unni!" barista mungil didepanku mengatupkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada. Ia telah selesai dengan sarapan ala Eropa kami pagi ini. Wanita mungil itu kemudian bergegas menuju cafenya setelah meletakkan peralatan makannya ke wastafel.

Tersisa Jae unni yang menikmati tehnya dan aku yang masih sibuk mengunyah roti bagel sarapan pagi ini. Tiba-tiba Jae unni berdiri menuju kearah ruang tengah mengambil sesuatu.

Tuk

Kulirik benda yang baru saja diletakkannya ke meja. "Mwo?"

Dengan sekali helaan napas diraihnya benda berupa kotak persegi kecil berwarna biru itu. Saat wanita berwajah lembut itu membuka kotak kecil ditangannya, saat itu pula roti bagel yang telah memasuki setengah kerongkonganku tersangkut karena terkejut. "Uhuk uhuk!" bukannya panik, Nona Kim itu justru mendiamkanku sambil tetap memegang kotak ditangannya.

"Kau tak mungkin mati hanya karena tersedak roti yang kau makan dengan sup." katanya sarkatis, sungguh wanita didepanku ini bisa jadi dewi kematian bertangan dingin seketika jika ia mau.

Semakin kumajukan bibirku kedepan, terlihat ia menarik senyum tipis. "Yunho memberiku benda ini seminggu yang lalu." jelasnya, mulutku terbuka tanpa sadar.

Segera kurebut kotak mungil dari tangan Jae unni. Kuambil cincin cartier mungil berhiaskan permata diatasnya. Kuperhatikan benar-benar tiap sisi cincin indah tersebut sampai kutemukan sebuah pahatan mungil dibalik cincin. Benar-benar mungil sampai aku harus memicingkan mata dibuatnya.

"Y-J? Yunho Jaejoong?" tanyaku memastikan. Sebagai jawaban Jae unni hanya tersenyum tipis setelahnya kemudian menyesap teh paginya.

"Waktunya hanya satu bulan sampai aku benar-benar memberinya jawaban."

"Masih tersisa tiga minggu lagi, oh ayolah Nona Kim yang terhormat, mengapa sulit sekali mengatakan iya pada calon suami-mu itu?" kataku frustasi. Kenapa pasangan—yang selalu membuat iri tiap orang yang melihatnya—ini masih memusingkan urusan pernikahan? Pihak keluarga telah setuju, aku yakin bahkan bila Jae unni meminta menikah lusa pun Yunho oppa akan menyanggupi. Jangan lupakan fakta kalau _Yunho-si-kaya-raya_ itu merupakan kandidat utama CEO perusahaannya. Dengan jabatannya yang tinggi bukan hal sulit menciptakan pernikahan impian tiap wanita dengan persiapan waktu yang singkat. Oh, uang mengendalikan segalanya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah menikah aku harus pindah dari flat ini?" tanya Nona Kim didepanku. "Aku bisa mengunjungimu atau kau yang mengunjungiku." jawabku cepat.

Pertanyaan bodoh—

"Apa setelah aku pindah ke Jepang semuanya terlihat mudah hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung ke flat ini?"

—oke, itu bukan pertanyaan _bodoh_ sama sekali.

" _M-mwo?_ Kau akan pindah ke Jepang?!"

"Jika Yunho telah resmi dengan gelar CEO-nya dan kami menikah, sesegera mungkin kami akan pindah ke Jepang." Jae unni menghela napas lagi. Oh Nona Kim-ku sayang, ternyata selama satu minggu ini kau telah berpikir keras sampai sup jagungmu terasa sedikit lebih asin.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menabung untuk pergi ke Jepang." ujarku memecah suasana hening diantara kami. Jae unni terkekeh geli mendengar kata-kataku.

"Jangan berlagak kau ini anak orang miskin Nona Do." tangannya bergerak meninju kecil lenganku setelahnya kami tertawa bersama. "Kau penghuni terakhir flat yang kuberitahu, untuk sekedar info."

Secepat kilat kuraih roti didepanku dan kupukuli badannya menggunakan roti bagel yang masih utuh. Apa karena aku seorang magnae di flat ini jadi aku selalu mendapat info belakangan?

Jae unni berbalik menyerangku dengan roti bagel lainnya. Sial, pukulan terakhirnya telak mengenai kepalaku. "Dasar shinigami berkedok wanita cantik!" gerutuku.

"Kenapa aku yang harus terakhir mendapat kabar? Kenapa tidak kakek dan nenek saja atau Minseok unni saja yang terakhir. Mereka tinggal di lantai bawah, oh ayolah." kesalku sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang masih sakit.

"Siapa suruh sibuk dengan tulisanmu padahal aku dan Minseok asyik bicara." wanita itu dengan elegan meminum airnya. Aku tahu alasan mata sembapnya pagi ini.

"Kau menangis bersama Minseok unni semalam?" Jae unni mengangguk. "Kau tidak sedih jika aku pindah ke Jepang?"

" _Heol_ , haruskah aku berbohong?" sinisku. "Begitu kau pindah ke Jepang nanti, saat itu juga novelku akan melejit sukses dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Aku akan segera mengetuk apartemen mewahmu!"

Kami benar-benar tertawa setelahnya. Mengingat _Yunho-si-kaya-raya_ itu sangat murah hati, rasanya tak mungkin ia membiarkan adik iparnya ini kesusahan menabung demi sebuah tiket ke Jepang. Semenjak memutuskan pindah ke flat dan menjadikan seluruh orang di flat mungil ini sebagai keluarga, otomatis seluruh kerabat terdekat anggota flat juga menjadi keluargaku. Aku merasa nyaman sejauh ini.

Greb

Jae unni meraihku dalam pelukan gusar namun hangat miliknya. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua, Nona Do."

Kekehanku tak terelakkan, " _Nado uri babo unni, nado saranghae._ " balasku.

Hari beranjak siang. Matahari semakin meninggi saat kuputuskan untuk menjemur pakaian. Sengatan matahari siang ini hangat, tak menyengat seperti biasa.

Setelah menyapa nenek Park yang sedang membuat kimchi bersama bibi sebelah flat kami dan sedikit mengacaukan pekerjaan mereka, aku segera bersiap menuju cafe milik Minseok unni di bawah. Tak sabar untuk segera menikmati waffle dan frappuccino buatannya.

 _To: Nona Kim-2_

' _sisakan aku tempat seperti biasa.'_ Send.

Kukirimi ia pesan singkat untuk membooking tempat. Di sudut cafe yang hangat dengan lampu kecil diatasnya.

Ponselku bergetar tak lama kemudian.

 _From: Nona Kim-2_

' _aing.'_

" _Mwoya_? Kenapa sok imut sekali!" protesku saat membaca balasan darinya. Cih, tanpa membalas dengan penuh aegyo pun dia sudah terlahir dengan bakat alami menjadi wanita imut.

Dengan segera kukemasi peralatan tempurku sianbg ini. Laptop, ponsel, charger, dan sebuah buku catatan untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku menemui ide ditengah jalan. Kuraih hoodie hitam dibalik selimut kemudian memakainya dan mengikat rambutku asal. "Yosh!"

Bukanlah hal aneh menemuiku berada di cafe milik Minseok unni dengan tampang anak yang sehabis diusir orangtuanya dari rumah. Dengan sliper andalanku dan hoodie sedikit kebesaran telah menjadi pandangan biasa bagi Minseok unni dan beberapa karyawan cafenya. Duduk di sudut paling hangat cafe dan menghabiskan waktu sampai cafe hampir tutup menjadi hal rutin yang biasa kulakukan beberapa minggu sekali.

Kling!

"Selamat da—" suara milik Baekhyun terpotong begitu tahu aku yang membuka pintu cafe. Wajahnya berubah datar tanpa senyuman, ia buru-buru mendekatiku. "Ya! Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali, berpakaianlah dengan wajar jika keluar flat-mu!" suaranya berdesis penuh ancaman alih-alih tangannya justru menggeretku ke tempat duduk pesananku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku berpakaian Byun, tidakkah kau lihat aku berbusana tidak telanjang?" jawabku polos.

"Apa hoodie bututmu itu pernah kau cuci? Apa rambut panjangmu itu pernah kau keramas? Apa silper kumal dari hotel tiga minggu yang lalu itu ada pesediaan revilnya?" cerocosnya panjang lebar. "Jangan-jangan kau belum mandi?"

Plak!

"Jangan sembarangan Nona Byun. Urusi saja pekerjaanmu sebelum kuadukan pada Minseok unni." kutinggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah manyunnya ke meja kasir untuk memesan.

Antrian tak sepanjang biasanya. Hanya ada seorang namja berkemeja rapi didepanku, memesan americano sepertinya? Kulambaikan tanganku ke arah Minseok unni yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir, ia membalas dengan senyum hamsternya.

" _Ja_ , terimakasih banyak, silahkan datang kembali." kata Minseok unni begitu laki-laki didepanku selesai dengan pesanannya. Laki-laki berkemeja abu-abu itu menggumamkan kata seperti 'terima kasih' atau 'terimakasih nuna' sepertinya. Aku tak begitu mendengarnya bicara.

Ia berbalik badan, namun lenganku berbenturan dengan lengan namja tadi. Sama-sama menggumamkan ' _mian_ ' laki-laki itu tetap berjalan ke pintu keluar sedangkan aku masih sedikit membungkukkan badan hingga suara bel terdengar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membungkuk?" seruan Minseok unni menyadarkanku, akhirnya dengan sedikit cengiran aku maju dan menyebutkan pesanan. Sembari menunggunya meracik minumanku, iseng aku bertanya padanya. "Laki-laki tadi memanggilmu nuna?" hanya disambut gumaman Minseok unni. Karena kesal kulempari ia dengan sedotan minuman.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo!" geramnya. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan acuhkan aku jika aku berbicara."

"Hm, _wae_? Dia memang memanggilku nuna." jawab Minseok unni malas-malasan.

"Adikmu?"

"Pelanggan tetap, jadwalnya rutin kemari tiap minggu dan pesanannya selalu americano. Aku terlalu hapal dengan anak itu." Minseok unni memutar mata.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" otak jahilku kembali aktif. Kuraih frappuccino yang telah selesai dibuatnya.

Mata Minseok unni membesar. "Aku suka padanya? Huh, aku masih betah kencan dengan ribuan biji kopi."

Giliran aku yang memutar mata. Nona Kim si mungil dengan ribuan biji kopinya yang seakan memiliki jenis kelamin pria. Kuserahkan lembaran uang padanya. "Jangan lupa waffle karamelku." pesanku sebelum berlalu kembali ke tempat duduk.

Sekarang waktunya untuk kembali fokus mengerjakan bab-bab novel yang belum rampung. Suasana cafe tidak begitu ramai menjadikan perasaanku sedikit rileks siang ini. Kupasang headphone agar tak terganggu suara-suara ribut meskipun itu lagu yang diputar cafe.

Ponselku bergetar saat layar laptop menyala. Satu pesan singkat. Kubuka dan kubaca dengan seksama isinya. Tak lama cairan frappuccino yang kupinum mendadak ingin keluar kembali dari tenggorokan. Tidak tahukah kalian tersedak juga dapat menyebabkan kematian?

Terberkatilah umma dengan pesan singkatnya. Kututup kembali laptop yang telah kunyalakan, memasukkan buku catatan kedalam tas dan menentengnya beserta minumanku kembali ke flat.

"Kyung, wafflemu!" Baekhyun berteriak saat melihatku buru-buru keluar cafe.

"Tolong antarkan nanti ke kamarku!" kubalas teriakannya sambil berlari kecil kearah flat. Sial!

Dari mana aku harus mulai membersihkan kamar! Mimpi buruk siang hariku dimulai...

 _From: Umma_

' _umma sedang dalam perjalanan menuju flatmu.'_

 _._

 _.  
_

 _ **tbc**_

 **Annyeeeeoooong! Anggaplah ini sebagai FF debut (lagi) saya. Setelah berseliweran dan review ff orang sana sini dengan atau tanpa akun ff, akhirnya memberanikan diri lagi buat nulis *koprol***

 **Sibuknya jadi mahasiswa (ini dibuat kayak beneran sibuk aja) bikin bingung bagi waktu antara tulisan dan tulisan tugas(?) so, kalo udah baca monggo direview kalo ada yang mau PM berbagi pengalaman seputar ff atau sekedar curcol dipersilahkan.**

 **I'm not really sure about the next chapter, tergantung review, waktu dan mood *bakarauthor* jika banyak yang berkenan I'll make sure ASAP (kabut?) untuk lanjut chapter selanjutnya**

 **Lop yu pulll~~**

 _ **SARANGHAJA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Deadline!**

 **Cast: Kaisoo, Yunjae and maybe other (GS)**

 **Typo melayang dimana-mana, OOC, efek keabsurd(an) cerita tanggung sendiri and once again this is genderswitch I've warn you..**

 ** _DLDR_**

 **Chap 2  
**

Fakultas kedokteran sepertinya sedang mengadakan seminar. Ruang pertemuan berpendingin di segala sisi itu telah ramai sejak pagi hari. Mobil berjejer dengan rapi—berbagai merk yang berjejer menjadikan lahan parkir layaknya showroom pameran.

Seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil dengan langkah tergesa. Rambutnya tersisir rapi kebelakang, jas abu-abunya melekat dengan pas di tubuh atletisnya. Langkahnya makin cepat saat melihat jam tangan. Seminar akan dimulai pukul sebelas tepat, lima menit lagi.

Tanpa peduli dengan raungan lapar perutnya sejak pagi. Jika seminar telah selesai ia akan bebas makan. Ia hanya sempat mampir ke cafe sekedar membeli americano tadi. Toh seminar yang ia hadiri paling lama hanya tiga jam dengan makanan ringan sebagai selingannya, cukup untuk mengganjal perut.

Beberapa panitia sibuk kesana-kemari demi menyiapkan acara. Terlihat raut khawatir di masing-masing wajah mereka. "Apa Kim Jongin sudah datang?" tanya seorang wanita bermata kucing pada rekannya.

"Belum." wanita bermata kucing tadi menghela napas keras. "Akan kupastikan rambutmu botak setelah ini Tuan Kim." katanya geram sambil berlalu masuk ke ruangan dimana acara akan dimulai.

Tiba-tiba langkah lari seseorang tiba-tiba menyita seluruh perhatian panitia acara yang berada diluar ruangan. Wajah mereka campur aduk manakala melihat sosok yang menimbulkan suara gaduh barusan. Sepatu pantofel dan lantai keramik adalah perpaduan tepat untuk membuat seluruh perhatian mata tertuju padamu, kusarankan berlari seperti Jongin barusan.

"Aku terlambat?" tanyanya dengan napas putus-putus akibat lari sprint mendadak. Tanpa bicara, seorang panitia tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk langsung masuk kedalam ruang seminar. Ia tak mau ambil resiko ada satu narasumber terlambat selain langsung mendorong Jongin—si salah satu narasumber—masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan para tamu undangan serta wanita bermata kucing yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Tuhan, selamatkan rambut Jongin hari ini.

Kyungsoo duduk terkulai di sofa. Matanya mondar-mandir, sibuk memperhatikan objek bergerak di dalam flatnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Objek tersebut adalah ummanya sendiri.

"Umma, bisakah kita bicara sambil duduk?" sela Kyungsoo saat ummanya sibuk dengan microwave. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh sekilas kemudian sibuk kembali dengan tombol-tombol alat penghangat makanan milik anaknya.

"Apa yang umma masukkan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Sebenarnya ia malas bertanya, namun aroma makanan yang beberapa menit dimasukkan ummanya itu membuat seluruh indera tubuhnya aktif seketika.

Tanpa menjawab, ummanya langsung menghidangkan makanan penuh dengan tumpukan keju lumer diatasnya dengan aroma mirip pizza. " _Macaroni schootel_ , favoritmu."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar melihat makanan favoritnya sejak kecil. Ia melompat dari sofa meninggalkan bunyi bedebum kecil segera menuju meja makan. Mata bulat ummanya yang melotot tentu tak pernah dipedulikannya. Diraihnya sepotong makanan penuh keju mahal tersebut dengan tangan sebelum buru-buru mencari piring untuk tempat makanannya karena kepanasan. "Ow shit!" umpatnya pelan sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Mulutmu tak pernah berubah, ne?" sahut ummanya dengan nada manis...dan mengancam. Wanita itu sedang mencuci beberapa piring kotor, wajahnya memang tidak terlihat namun dari balik punggungnya Kyungsoo telah merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba merayap ke tubuhnya. Punggung ummanya menyeramkan, sumpah.

"M-mian..." cicitnya sambil mengernyit ngeri, daripada dibantai kuliah soal tata krama berbahasa lebih baik ia segera meminta maaf.

Dengan perlahan dikunyahnya makanan tadi, perlahan sekali. Ia resapi bumbu-bumbu sederhana yang selalu ummanya pakai, lelehan keju serta beberapa potong jamur dan daging sebagai tambahan. Beberapa kali mata burung hantunya terpejam saat merasakan nikmat masakan sang umma. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia makan masakan umma, yang jelas ia terlalu rindu pada masakan hasil olahan tangan ummanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Suara itu mengganggu momennya.

"Tak bisakah umma membiarkanku menikmati waktu tenang sambil makan?" Kyungsoo sewot. Ummanya hanya memandang dengan aneh sambil mendudukkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi di depan Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati makanan dengan mata terpejam.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan ummanya memang tak seperti kebanyakan pasangan ibu dan anak. Kyungsoo sedari kecil dekat dengan sang umma, dengan sifat ummanya yang _easy going_ kemudian justru membuat hubungan mereka layaknya sahabat. Tak jarang Kyungsoo justru keceplosan berbicara dengan bahasa non-formal pada sang umma yang kemudian dihadiahi sentilan di dahi. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo memutuskan pindah ke flat ini, umma adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mendukung sepenuhnya. Umma juga yang dengan semangat mengantarnya bertemu kakek-nenek Park untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke flat.

Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang anggun, ummanya adalah sosok yang periang dan heboh. Kyungsoo bahkan yakin sekali kalau dulu appa menikahi umma dengan mata tertutup, atau mungkin teori soal cinta buta itu memang benar nyata? Kyungsoo sempat bertanya bagaimana sifat umma kepada appa dan jawaban appa justru tidak sesuai harapannya. Appanya malah tersenyum sambil mengisahkan sifat sang umma yang dikaguminya. Ummanya adalah sosok hangat meskipun terkadang ceroboh, ummanya adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani datang ke apartemen appa hanya untuk meminta sumbangan penuh untuk acara bakti sosial sewaktu kuliah dulu dengan alasan appanya adalah orang kaya, ummanya adalah gadis cerewet yang menolak mentah-mentah lamaran appa bahkan saat lamaran resmi berlangsung dengan alasan ia tak menyukai potongan rambut appa yang seperti om-om. Oh, Tuhan bahkan Kyungsoo terkadang merasa kalau ummanya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sialnya seluruh sifat umma mengalir dalam darahnya.

Walau secara keseluruhan umma adalah sosok _absurd,_ bagi Kyungsoo wanita paruh baya dihadapannya ini tak akan pernah tergantikan. Mungkin benar kata appa kalau umma itu—

"Kemana kekasihmu?"

—sosok ibu yang sempurna.

 _Shit!_

Umma tetap tipikal wanita paruh baya yang terobsesi mendapatkan menantu sesegera mungkin dengan rentetan pertanyaan soal 'mana kekasihmu?'.

Demi tumpukan sampah depan flat, Kyungsoo bahkan belum terpikir untuk memiliki kekasih! Dan wanita berusia hampir setengah abad yang cantiknya luar biasa ini selalu bertanya soal kekasih!

"Sebenarnya apa alasan umma ke flatku?" tanya Kyungsoo datar tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya. Umma mengendikkan bahunya seakan tak peduli dengan pertanyaan barusan. "Umma dengar Jaejoong akan segera menikah." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alis heran. "Semalam umma pasti bertemu dengan Yunho oppa." tebak Kyungsoo yang sayangnya tepat.

"Ding-dong!" umma membuat gestur seperti memukul bel. "Yunho juga memesan gaun khusus di butik umma untuk Jaejoong." Kyungsoo menghelas napas. Ia hampir lupa pada kenyataan bahwa Yunho adalah salah satu kolega terdekat appanya, bahkan dianggap anak oleh kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

"Oh, yeah dia kan anak umma juga." ummanya tersenyum jenaka.

Sumpah demi bab tak terselesaikan di novelnya, apa sih tujuan ummanya kesini? Wanita paruh baya itu pasti datang hanya untuk merecoki hari-hari tenang Kyungsoo. "Apa salahnya aku mengunjungi putriku sendiri?" tanya ummanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. Si menyebalkan keluar lagi, batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya janji dengan editor siang ini."

"Jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Biar umma antar."

"Uhuk!" diraihnya segelas air putih kemudian diteguknya rakus hingga habis. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kok."

"Ayolah, sudah lama sekali umma tidak mengantarmu kemana-mana." sela ummanya. "Aku dijemput Baekhyun."

"Kau bisa membatalkannya."

"Kami akan pergi setelahnya."

"Kalau begitu biar umma yang mengantarmu, setelahnya kalian bisa pergi bersama."

Kyungsoo diam, bukannya ia tak menyukai kedatangan umma siang ini. Ia bahagia, sungguh! Apalagi saat umma mengeluarkan macaroni schootel dari microwave tadi. Tapi ia juga harus menuntaskan beberapa lembar revisi novelnya hari ini juga. Ia butuh konsentrasi, ia butuh suasana tenang, ia butuh sendirian!

Tenang bukan sahabat baik ummanya.

"Ayo bersiap, umma akan menyuruh sopir untuk menyiapkan mobil di bawah." Final umma yang barusan menenteng tas tangan mahalnya.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menelan potongan terakhir makanannya dan menuntaskan dengan segelas air putih. Umma telah siap di depan pintu flat, Kyungsoo berdiri ragu. Alih-alih meraih tasnya, Kyungsoo justru membuat gerakan aneh seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap. Gerakan bagus, cukup untuk membuat ummanya curiga. "Kau tidak berniat kabur, bukan?"

Punggungnya tegak, tatkala ia menoleh telah ada seringai setan disana. "Baik, aku ikut umma." Katanya putus asa. Ia seret tas ransel berisi laptop mahalnya keluar flat.

Jaejoong yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan flatnya menyapa umma, Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri wanita jenjang tersebut. Minta tolong.

Sambil menenteng tas ransel, sebelah tangannya memberi gestur memohon pada Jaejong dari balik punggung sang umma. Jaejoong sempat melirik kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan ummanya, dengan santai wanita itu justru memeluk sang umma tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi megirim sinyal SOS padanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang _omonim,_ hati-hati di jalan." Sapanya ceria sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo dan ummanya. Setelahnya umma Kyungsoo turun ke bawah dan menyapa nenek Park yang sepertinya sedang diluar.

"Oh Kyungsoo-ya, selamat bersenang-senang juga." Kata Jaejoong ceria tanpa rasa bersalah. Kyungsoo cemberut melihatnya, dasar!

Dengan jalan yang diseret ia segera menyusul sang umma yang telah berada di bawah. Ia akan meminta supir ummanya berhenti di kampus nanti. Mungkin mengerjakan revisi di kampus bukan ide buruk.

Hari yang berat.

"Haaaah.."

Plak!

Tepukan keras mendarat di belakang kepalanya. Siapa yang kurang ajar berani memukul kepalanya?

"Berhenti membuat wajah bodoh."

Zitao. Jongin tahu itu. Matanya berputar malas.

"Salahmu sendiri memberitahu ada seminar sehari sebelumnya, aku sampai harus begadang menyiapkan materi." Celetuk Jongin santai berusaha membela diri setelah terlambat datang saat seminar tadi.

Zitao menatapnya dengan mata pandanya yang membesar, bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini bicara begitu. Seingat Zitao semenjak pria berwajah bule yang harusnya jadi narasumber seminar hari ini mendadak ditugaskan ke Busan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia langsung mengirimkan email dan pesan singkat pada Jongin. Bukan hanya email, bahkan undangan seminar pun telah ia kirimkan ke apartemen laki-laki tengil ini.

Laki-laki berkulit tan inilah yang justru baru mengecek emailnya dan membalas pesan singkatnya empat hari kemudian, dengan kata lain sehari sebelum seminar diadakan.

"Haruskah kita sama-sama mengecek kotak surat apartemenmu, kkamjong-ah?" tanya Zitao dingin. Jongin menegakkan punggungnya kemudian tersenyum bersalah sambil berkata 'mian'.

"Aku harus mengurus perutku dulu." Kata Jongin seraya beranjak dari sebelah Zitao sambil mengusap perutnya. "Kau sakit?" tanya Zitao dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, aku harus segera ke kantin atau aku akan benar-benar sakit, Zie." Balas Jongin jenaka sambil mengedipkan mata dan tetap mengelus-elus perutnya. Zitao yang melihatnya langsung menghela napas lega, ia pikir anak itu benar-benar sakit karena semalaman menyiapkan bahan presentasi seminar.

"Pergilah sebelum kantin ramai."

Setelah memeluk singkat sahabat sekaligus seniornya itu Jongin segera melangkah ke kantin. Kantin favoritnya semasa kuliah. Kantin di bawah tangga yang menjual makanan ringan bahkan berat. Tempat yang cukup strategis untuk mendapatkan suasana makan yang tenang. Karena letaknya di bawah tangga jadi jarang ada mahasiswa yang datang, terlebih lagi telah ada kafetaria yang lebih besar di dalam kampus. Kebanyakan mahasiswa yang mampir ke sudut kantin ini adalah mahasiswa yang mencuri-curi waktu praktikum karena terlalu kelaparan atau mahasiswa yang tak sempat sarapan, seperti Jongin. Ia dulu termasuk mahasiswa yang selalu mencuri-curi waktu praktikum untuk turun ke bawah atau melaksanakan sarapan singkatnya sebelum dosen sadar dirinya menghilang dari kelas.

"Omoniim.." sapa Jongin ramah. Satu lagi dari kantin ini yang menjadi favorit Jongin, seluruh ahjumma disini telah mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Entah karena sifatnya yang ramah pada mereka atau karena Jongin yang terlalu sering mampir ke kantin. "Aku mau sarapan, buatkan aku ramyeon." Pinta Jongin sambil memilih-milih snack favoritnya di etalase kantin.

"Ini hampir siang anak bodoh, kenapa kau belum makan sama sekali." Salah satu ahjumma di sana menimpali. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil, baginya sudah biasa dikatai bodoh atau pemalas.

Ramyeon terhidang di hadapan Jongin tak sampai sepuluh menit. Gemuruh perutnya makin menjadi. Sambil sesekali berbincang atau membalas sapaan juniornya yang lewat tangan Jongin tak berhenti menyuapkan ramyeon ke mulutnya sendiri. Beberapa potong kimchi segar juga jadi favoritnya.

"Omoniiiiiiim~~"

Terdengar suara cempreng dari arah tangga dihadapan Jongin. Suara penuh aegyo itu cukup asing ditelinga Jongin yang notabene cukup hapal dengan semua pelanggan di kantin. Ia menoleh sebentar, siapa tahu salah satu junior yang ia kenal. Suara grasak grusuk terdengar saat ia tepat menolehkan kepala ke arah tangga. Seorang gadis menuruni tangga dengan gaya malas dan tas ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya hampir merosot turun. Jongin merasa asing dengan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin beberapa potong kimbap seperti biasa, ya." Pesan gadis itu kemudian mengambil kursi tak jauh dari Jongin. Ia terlihat sibuk sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas, merapikan kabel charger laptopnya sampai ribut kembali memesan cemilan. Setelahnya gadis itu terlihat fokus dengan laptopnya, beberapa kali mengerutkan dahi dan mengetik pada keyboard. Kimbap dan beberapa cemilan yang dipesannya bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Jongin terkekeh sendiri melihat gadis tersebut. Tingkahnya tak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan agar selalu terlihat rapi, apalagi jika gadis itu salah satu mahasiswi kedokteran. Entah memang kebiasaannya yang rapi atau hanya untuk sekedar menarik perhatian beberapa dokter atau senior di kampus. Namun gadis ini berbeda, pakaiannya terlihat santai dengan rambut yang ia cepol asal-asalan dan makeup tipis yang ia gunakan membuatnya terlihat tetap segar meski tak berpakaian 'layak' untuk ke kampus.

"Hatchiii!" gadis itu bersin dengan gaya heboh kemudian kembali mengaduk isi tas dan mengeluarkan gulungan tisu—toilet?!

"Hatchiii!" bersin kedua Kyungsoo di kantin ini. Hidungnya sampai berubah memerah karena ia terlalu keras menggosok barusan. "Pasti seseorang membicarakanku." Ocehnya sendiri tanpa tahu seseorang memang memperhatikannya sejak ia turun dari tangga.

Ia kembali menghampiri etalase berisi penuh makanan ringan, tangannya kali ini terjulur meraih gelas kosong kemudian merogoh kantong jaketnya sebelum memasukkan beberapa receh koin kedalam mesin otomatis. Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu gelasnya penuh, badannya ia goyangkan ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali sambil tetap bersenandung tak jelas.

"KYUNG!" satu teriakan lagi ia pastikan wajah orang itu akan tersimbur kopi panas.

Cepat-cepat ia pegang gelas kopinya yang sudah penuh, takut-takut akan ada teriakan lagi atau ia benar-benar menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ahjumma di kantin hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Baek! Kaca kampus bisa pecah gara-gara suaramu!"

Pelaku teriakan hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil menjulurkan lidah. Baekhyun akan berteriak memesan makanan sebelum Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan berkata pedas. "Kurebus kau dengan air panas sampai berani berteriak lagi." akhirnya ia sendiri yang berdiri memesankan makanan sahabat bebeknya itu.

Baekhyun telah asik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil sesekali mencomot makanan ringan milik Kyungsoo yang dibiarkan diatas meja lantaran pemiliknya sibuk meratapi layar laptop dengan kening berkerut. Kyungsoo kebih baik membiarkan Baekhyun begitu daripada ia tak selesai merevisi karena Bekhyun ribut merecoki dirinya. Bahkan setelah makanan gadis mungil bersuara cempreng itu datang, Kyungsoo masih tak peduli bahwa _snack_ nya sudah habis.

"Oh!"

Sialan benar bebek peking depannya ini. Sumpit ramyeonnya mengacung tak tentu arah dan mulutnya telah membulat sempurna. Tak tahukah ia bahwa wajah Kyungsoo terkena cipratan kuah ramyeon?

"Aish!" gusar Kyungsoo sambil mengelap wajah agungnya. "Jongin sunbae!" bebek peking ini kembali rusuh. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangannya kearah samping dan menemukan laki-laki bersetelan abu-abu dengan rambut rapi tengah melambai pada mereka—atau mungkin hanya pada Baekhyun. "Pacarmu?"

"Salah satu sahabat Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, bukan tak mungkin si tiang listrik Seoul itu memiliki kenalan atau sahabat karib dari kalangan anak kedokteran. Koneksinya terlalu banyak. "Sunbae ayo bergabung dengan kami." ajak Baekhyun pada laki-laki yang baru Kyungsoo ketahui namanya itu.

"Kenapa pakai diajak kesini? Biarkan saja dia makan sendiri, kau mau menyuapinya _eoh_?" komentar Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun masih saja melambai-lambai tak jelas pada Jongin.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka. "Mungkin lain kali saja, aku sudah makan duluan tadi." Baekhyun terlihat memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Oh, sunbae perkenalkan ini sahabatku Kyungsoo." kata Baekhyun cepat seakan ia lupa akan sesuatu. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasarnya, "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

Jongin tersenyum sebentar sebelum membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengacung didepannya. "Kim Jongin, apa kau satu fakultas dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin, itu basa-basi Kyungsoo tahu.

"Kami selalu bersama bahkan dari sebelum kami lahir. Sepertinya takdir selalu memasangkan kami." sahut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum aneh yang anehnya disambut anggukan paham Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin mulai terkena dampak tak sehat akibat bersahabat terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol—dan Baekhyun otomatis.

"Ja, sepertinya aku harus pamit lebih dulu, sampai jumpa lagi." Jongin menunduk singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kantin.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang Chanyeol memiliki sahabat yang cukup waras seperti tadi." Kyungsoo yang membuka pembicaraan setelah Jongin pergi. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. "Dia yang tak waras, bisa-bisanya bertahan memiliki sahabat macam Chanyeol."

"Kalian berkelahi?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol. Apa kalian berkelahi saat ia menjemputmu dari cafe?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Wae?"

"Kau mengatakan Jongin tak waras memiliki sahabat macam Chanyeol? Kau telah mengakui kalau pacarmu itu gila?"

"Yak! Kami tidak berpacaran!" elak Baekhyun.

"Cih, katakan itu sepuluh kali didepan bokongmu sendiri." ia tinggalkan Baekhyun yang mencibir parah untuk kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Sedikit lagi dan ia selesai untuk bab revisi.

Telah lima kali editor setianya menggempur Kyungsoo dengan panggilan yang ia biarkan tak terjawab di ponsel semenjak ia duduk di kantin. Palingan hanya panggilan untuk segera mempercepat daya ketik dan berpikirnya untuk meringkaskan bab revisi. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo tahu hal itu! Dan ia benci jika seseorang terlalu berlebihan mengingatkannya akan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Jika bukan karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa menjadi editornya di kantor penerbit, mungkin saja Nona Lee itu sudah ia kebiri jauh-jauh hari. Kyungsoo tak tahan gaya cerewetnya yang kurang lebih dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita kembali ke café. Aku hanya punya waktu dua jam membolos sebelum Minseok unni menggantungku di pintu café karena terlalu lama menemanimu di kampus." Baekhyun mengelap ujung bibirnya anggun menggunakan tisu toilet yang Kyungsoo bawa. "Aku yakin ummamu tak akan kembali lagi ke flat setelah Minseok unni membungkuskannya beberapa makanan café."

"Wanita itu dan hobinya meminta makanan gratis." nada sarkatis sekaligus mengejek terdengar dari bicaranya.

"Dan itu semua juga mengalir dalam darahmu yang rakus." sahut Baekhyun santai. Kyungsoo mendelik. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku sedang mengirim email."

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali menunggui Kyungsoo yang berkutat dengan email. Baekhyun ingat betul saat sebelum makan siang tadi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan nama Kyungsoo muncul disana.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Selamat datang!" sapa Baekhyun ceria pada pelanggan yang masuk ke café. Siang ini belum banyak pelanggan yang datang, mungkin karena bukan hari kerja jadi saat mendekati jam makan siang begini café masih cukup sepi. Dengan kesempatan itulah Baekhyun bisa bersantai sambil merapikan lembaran uang won yang ada dalam mesin kasir._

 _Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

" _Yoboseyo…" Baekhyun langsung menyahut panggilan pada ponselnya tanpa melihat nama pemanggil. 'Baek, kau harus menolongku segera. Mintalah ijin pada Minseok unni untuk keluar sebentar, minta jemput Chanyeol dan suruh ia mengantarmu ke kampus sekarang!'_

 _Klik. Sambungan terputus._

 _Mata Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali tanda otaknya sedang mencerna kata-kata ditelpon barusan. Setelahnya ia menoleh pada Minseok yang berada dibalik mesin kopi. "Unni..."_

 _Minseok menghela napas sebentar. "Pergilah, kuberi waktu dua jam tak lebih tak kurang. Cepat panggil Chanyeol kemari dan pastikan Kyungsoo telah berada di kampus saat kau sampai. Biar kuurus ummanya." jawab Minseok sambil membungkuskan beberapa pastry dari etalase untuk Nyonya Do._

 _Begitulah kisah singkat bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sampai dengan selamat di kampusnya. Setelah telpon ditutup dan mengantongi ijin dari Minseok, ia segera menelpon Chanyeol yang hari itu juga free. "Cepat jemput aku di café dan antarkan aku segera ke kampus. Sekarang!" cecarnya pada Chanyeol lewat telpon tanpa membiarkan lelaki jangkung itu membalas ucapannya karena Baekhyun buru-buru menutup telpon._

 _Baekhyun telah berdiri menunggu di depan café saat Chanyeol datang dengan tergesa-gesa, "Berlari?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan postur tubuh kelelahan dengan mengayunkan tangan didepan wajah Baekhyun ke kiri dan kanan kemudian meunjuk-nunjuk ujung jalan di belakangnya._

" _Diujung jalan. Cepat. Hosh hosh.."_

" _Mwo?" bebek mungil didepan Chanyeol sungguh tak paham apa yang ia dengar barusan. Chanyeol dengan napas tersengal-sengal berusaha menjelaskan mobilnya yang ia parkir diujung jalan karena tak kebagian lahan parkir atau sekedar tempat berhenti sejenak untuk menjemput Baekhyun di depan café. Bukan masalah sesungguhnya parkir diujung jalan, namun karena Baekhyun berpesan untuk sesegera mungkin sampai di café, ia menginjak pedal gas lebih kuat dari biasanya dan langsung berlari turun dari mobil untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat itu telah berdiri didepan café._

 _Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan memberondonginya dengan ocehan pedas karena terlalu lama datang. Karena bagaimanapun saat Baekhyun menelponnya tadi ia sedang sibuk bersama game di playsation miliknya._

 _Tak tahan dengan wajah konyol yang dipasang Baekhyun, laki-laki jangkung tersebut langsung menarik tangan mungil bebek itu dan menyeretnya ke arah mobil. "Kenapa buru-buru sekali, sih?" tanya Baekhyun seakan kembali dari mode 'mari-memasang-wajah-konyolnya'._

" _Kau bilang tadi aku harus cepat-cepat menjemputmu?"_

 _Baekhyun melongo. Ia sentak dengan perlahan tangan panjang Chanyeol dan menghentikan langkah mereka yang tinggal beberapa langkah dari mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa banyak bicara segera ia sodorkan sebuah gelas dengan lambang café Minseok pada Chanyeol._

" _Minumlah, maaf membuatmu terburu-buru." ujar Baekhyun lembut sembari meraih tangan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menyambut gelas yang ia sodorkan. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol segera menenggak isi gelas karton tersebut hingga tersisa es batunya saja kemudian kembali menyerahkan gelas kosong tersebut ke tangan Baekhyun yang masih kalem menunggunya selesai minum. "Kaja." Chanyeol kembali mengaitkan tangan mereka sambil berjalan kearah mobil. Kali ini dengan lebih santai._

 _Tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun tersenyum dibelakang sambil memperhatikan tangan mereka berdua._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kyungsoo menghirup napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Kegiatan yang ia pertahankan semenjak lima menit yang lalu.

Ia dan Baekhyun telah kembali dari kampus, kini ia tengah mencoba menenangkan diri dengan membuat minuman hangat. Sedikit mengingat kembali bagaimana harinya yang tenang harus berubah berantakan saat ummanya mengirim sms tadi siang. Untung semuanya dapat terkendali tanpa Kyungsoo sampai harus menggundulkan rambut panjangnya.

Suasana sore yang teduh terbingkai di jendela dapur mungilnya. Sambil menunggu air mendidih ia kembali menggerakkan tubuh ke kiri ke kanan dan sesekali mengangkat tangannya keatas hingga kaosnya ikut terangkat. Suasana seperti ini memang setimpal dengan hari beratnya. Suasana yang menenangkan ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan. Sempurna!

Karena air rebusannya belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda mendidih, Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa ia memasak terlalu banyak air. "Harusnya aku kurangi sedikit tadi." desahnya kecewa menatap ceret mungilnya belum juga berbunyi riuh tanda mendidih. Kembali menghilangkan kebosanan, ia berputar mengelilingi flat mungilnya yang telah tertata rapi sambil membuka seluruh jendelanya. Jendela dapur menjadi bagian terakhir yang dibuka, favoritnya setelah jendela kamar.

Omong-omong jendela, kenapa jendela dapurnya basah? Bahkan ada sedikit sisa aroma hujan disela ia menarik napas. "Apa tadi hujan, ya?"

Apa mungkin saat ia berada di kampus bersama Baekhyun tadi sempat hujan di sekitar flatnya? Kalau begitu pasti hujannya deras sekali sampai menyisakan genangan kecil di jalan. Kalau begitu—

"JEMURANKU!"

—jemurannya _apa kabar?_

 **Jongin POV**

"Terima kasih, Baek." gadis mungil dibalik meja kasir tersebut hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil memasang wajah cerianya seperti biasa. Senyum tak dapat kutahan melihat wajah polosnya itu, mengingatkanku pada keponakanku yang masih bayi.

"Oh, kau datang lagi sore ini?" tegur wanita mungil yang baru saja keluar dari dapur café. Aku mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan. Memberi tanda hormat tak ada salahnya bahkan jika hampir tiap hari aku berkunjung ke café ini. "Annyeonghaseyo, nuna." tegurku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Annyeong, duduklah. Sepertinya kau lelah sekali hari ini, aku akan memberimu beberapa potong roti. Tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya sambil memilih beberapa kudapan lezat dari etalase café. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana tangannya memilah-milah kudapan tersebut. Mana bisa aku menolaknya, tentu saja.

Setelah beberapa waktu wanita itu memilih-milih kudapan akhirnya ia kembali kehadapanku yang masih berdiri dekat meja kasir sambil membawa piring kecil yang menguarkan aroma lezat samar-samar. "Ja! Bayarlah saat kau memesan sesuatu yang berbeda atau membawa teman kencan kemari." ujarnya jenaka sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata hamsternya. Aku tergelak nyaring.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku segera melangkah ke sisi café. Beberapa bangku dari pintu masuk. Sore ini harus dihabiskan dengan bersantai penuh setelah beberapa jam yang lalu kuhabiskan di rumah sakit mengurus beberapa pasien operasi yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Baru saja kopi mengaliri tenggorokanku, ponselku bergetar pelan. Satu pesan masuk.

"Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu waktu santaiku." kubuka pesan tersebut sambil memperhatikan ujung lengan kemejaku yang berwarna kemerahan. Sepertinya ada darah salah satu darah pasien yang sedikit menempel di lenganku.

Setelah membaca sebentar isi pesan, segera kumatikan ponsel pintar tersebut sebelum kulesakkan ia dalam-dalam di kantong celana. Zitao nuna adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berani mengganggu waktu santaiku—juga pasangan bulenya, Kris hyung. Bisa-bisanya ia kembali menyuruhku untuk menggantikan jadwal mengajarnya di kampus minggu depan. Apa tak ada salah satu asistennya yang berbakat menjadi dosen?! Demi Tuhan, aku ini dokter bedah bukan dosen kampus.

Brak!

Klining. . .

Kuedarkan pandangan untuk melihat tersangka penggebrak pintu café barusan. Untung saja tak ada pelanggan lain selain aku dan pria tinggi yang barusan masuk dibelakang tersangka penggebrak pintu café. "Chanyeol?" tanyaku pelan memastikan pada laki-laki barusan. Ia menoleh dan memasang wajah terkejutnya yang khas. Mata melebar dan senyum lebar tanpa malu menyembunyikan gigi serinya yang rapi. Ekspresi milik Chanyeol seorang.

"Jong! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya sambil menghampiriku. Ia lalu memelukku singkat tapi mataku tak bisa lepas dari seseorang yang berjalan ribut di depan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau datang bersamanya?" kening Chanyeol mengerut tanda tak mengerti, ia mengikuti arah mataku. "Oh, Kyungsoo, aku berpapasan dengannya di depan café kemudian dia membanting pintu café." Chanyeol memperlihatkan ekspresi bergidiknya yang lucu. "Kyungsoo sudah biasa begitu disini, kalau kau pelanggan baru disini biasakan, ya?" lanjut Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Kyungsoo.." gumamku pelan. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari Baekhyun atau Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Sampai aku melihat wajah bulat dan ikat rambut khas itu barulah aku tersadar kalau kami bertemu di kantin kampus siang tadi bersama Baekhyun. Iya, itu Kyungsoo yang tadi siang. Gayanya masih sama seperti tadi siang, hanya kini telah berganti bawahan celana basket yang menutupi hampir separuh kakinya dan sandal jepit hitam membalut kaki putihnya.

"Minseok unni mana, Baek?" tanyanya riuh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditanyai hanya memandang Kyungsoo aneh tapi tetap mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dapur café dimana tempat Minseok nuna berada. Kemudian gadis bercepol asal tadi kembali ribut memanggil-manggil Minseok nuna.

"Unni! Unni! Un—"

Minseok nuna keluar dari dapur café dengan mata melotot dan tangan di pinggang. "Jemuranku! Jemuranku!" Kyungsoo masih berujar heboh saat Minseok nuna berdiri didepannya dipisahkan meja kasir.

"Tadi hujan, apa kau yang mengangkat jemuranku? Kupikir jemuranku basah, ternyata lebih parah dari itu jemuranku hilang!"

"Didepan kamarku ada keranjang, pilihlah sendiri—ya! Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terlanjur berlari lagi keluar café sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar manusia ajaib."

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk didepanku, tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi latte dan waffle. Kepalanya bergeleng-geleng sambil berdecak pelan.

"Siapa? Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yup! Dia akan berubah menjadi aneh saat pekerjaannya mendekati deadline seperti saat ini. Setahuku bahkan ia sempat tak mandi hingga tiga hari dan hanya berdiam di depan laptop, kecuali saat makan atau urusan kamar kecil." waffle hangat itu dipotong Chanyeol menjadi dua dan menimbulkan kepulan asap kecil yang beraroma menyenangkan.

"Pekerjaan?"

"Kyungsoo penulis lepas di salah satu penerbit. Ia akan mengambil pekerjaan jika ia sedang dalam waktu luang saja." Lelaki jangkung ini meneguk latte sebentar. "Dia sangat selektif memilih tema tulisannya, meski terkadang justru itu yang membuatnya pusing sendiri." lanjutnya.

"Bukankah ia berada di fakultas yang sama denganmu?" tanyaku semakin penasaran. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Dia bahkan selalu berada di kelas yang sama denganku saat kuliah."

Aku mengangguk-angguk entah untuk apa. "Jong.."

"Hm?"

"Kuingatkan padamu, jangan pernah terjerat dengan pesona Kyungsoo meski ia menarik perhatianmu. Jangan pernah! Kau bisa ketularan virus anehnya! Kuingatkan padamu!" nasihat Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat serendah mungkin.

"Eeeii, seperti kau tidak aneh saja!" kami tergelak riuh.

Pesona Kyungsoo? Apa mungkin pesona gadis itu berupa ikatan rambut tak rapi, pakaian asal dan kebesaran, juga wajah tanpa gairah yang tadi siang kulihat di kantin? Mengingatnya saja mebuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kuperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan latte dan wafflenya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yeol, apa kau kemari menjemput pacarmu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk gadis mungil di balik meja kasir—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersedak hebat setelahnya.

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _maap ya baru apdet lagi. jujur semenjak semester baru ini jarang kepikiran lanjut nulis *laporan numpuk coy!*_**

 ** _jadi ya begitulah...praktikum juga numpuk dengan jumlah sks yg gk manusiawi T.T_**

 ** _well, ada yg nunggu apdet ff ini? /kagak ada woooy!/ oke seenggaknya saya udh berusaha teteeeup mikirin kelanjutan cerita absurd ini_**

 ** _pertanyaan, protes atau apapun silahkan dikotak ripiuh ajah. gk mau ngeripiuh? gk masalah, saya mah baik orangnya~ /asah golok/ paipaaai_**

 ** _SARANGHAJA!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Deadline!**

 **Cast: Kaisoo, Yunjae and maybe other (GS)**

 **Typo melayang kemana-mana, OOC, efek keabsurd(an) cerita tanggung sendiri and once again this is genderswitch I've warn you**

 _ **DLDR**_

 **Chap 3**

"Kudengar ada satu kamar yang kosong, Yeol?" laki-laki bertelinga peri itu masih fokus dengan es kopinya. Jongin diam mengamati kegiatan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan telah menempelkan bibirnya diujung gelas tanpa mengangkatnya sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas meja kayu halus bercat cokelat.

"Yeol!"

"Iya aku mendengarmu, Jongin." Katanya kalem setelah Jongin memukul pelan meja di depannya. Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan seruput-es-kopi-dengan-khidmat dan memandang kearah Jongin yang duduk tepat di depan kursinya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memandang malas lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca café seakan pemandangan diluar lebih menyenangkan daripada memandang Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seakan kau akan pindah keatas café ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas café, tepat dimana kamar Jaejonng berada.

"Kamar yang kosong ada di atas? Di atas café ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan suara seruputan kopinya yang kandas. Matahari sore yang makin bergeser ke barat membuat bias-bias cahaya pada helai rambut pria jangkung itu. Pantulan cahaya sialan. Kenapa ia dapat dengan mudah membuat si telinga peri terlihat makin tampan?

"Tak lama lagi Jaejoong nuna akan menikah, setelah pindah ke Jepang tentu saja kamarnya kosong. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan kesepian setelahnya atau mungkin ia akan membuat tenda di dalam café." Si telinga peri mengendikkan bahunya acuh pada ocehan tak jelasnya.

Jongin melongo tak paham.

"Jaejoong unni adalah wanita cantik yang ada di pintu masuk café." sela Baekhyun yang tengah menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tangan kanan memegang satu __cup__ es kopi milik Chanyeol, ia __nambah__ ngomong-ngomong.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Benar saja, ada wanita cantik bertubuh jenjang yang sedang mendorong pintu café sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'klining' yang khas. Setelah wanita yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu masuk, tak lama kemudian ada sosok pria gagah dengan jas hitam menyusul. Jongin penasaran bagaimana Tuhan bisa mempertemukan dua insan 'sempurna' seperti mereka berdua. Meski Jaejoong hanya memakai sliper rumahan biasa, ia tetap terlihat anggun minus rambut cepol tingginya yang berantakan.

Serius __deh,__ apa rambut cepol tinggi berantakan harus menjadi syarat utama bagi wanita yang masuk café ini? Jongin daritadi melihat sekitar empat orang wanita mondar-mandir di café dan hampir semuanya mengikat rambutnya begitu.

"Miseok mana?" Jaejoong melongok ke balik meja kasir. Yunho yang bediri di belakang tubuh Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pundak wanita itu dan menunjuk ke arah tiga makhluk di sudut café yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Jongin dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol tengah meletakkan sedotan di cup barunya dan Baekhyun yang kini melambai ceria pada Jaejoong.

Baekhyun menyempatkan menepuk kepala Chanyeol sekilas lalu berlalu ke tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri. "Nona Kim yang nona cari mungkin sedang berada di dapurnya. Perlu kupanggilkan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Suruh dia naik ke kamarku." Lalu ia berbalik badan dan mendorong tubuh Yunho keluar café sambil melambai pada Chanyeol dan Jongin, mungkin hanya pada Chanyeol.

"Minnie unni! Jaejoong unni mencarimu!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat perhatian Chanyeol dan Jongin pecah.

"Teriakannya luar biasa." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Terkadang aku ingin membawa penyumpal telinga saat bersamanya." Timpal Chanyeol sambil berbisik, takut-takut jika obrolannya dan Jongin didengar Baekhyun. Jongin dan Chanyeol kembali terlibat percakapan santai.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memilah-milah jemurannya yang telah kering. Kata-kata terima kasih bahkan ciuman-ciuman kecil ia hadiahi pada pipi Minseok. Wanita mungil itu sukses menyelamatkan seluruh pakaiannya dari hujan tadi siang. Kalau tidak begitu mungkin ia akan berbaju tidur saat ke kampus.

Selesai melipat pakaian dan meletakkannya dengan rapi dalam lemari kemudian gadis itu beralih ke kasur.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungil itu sukses terhempas di kasur. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik dengan posisi tubuh telungkup dan kepala yang tenggelam di bantal. Kakinya digoyang-goyangkan ke sembarang arah. Seperti teringat sesuatu, badan Kyungsoo dengan cepat berbalik dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia masih memasang wajah berpikir—keningnya mengkerut hingga alis tebalnya menukik tajam.

"Sampahku!" gadis itu berteriak dan melompat dari kasur lalu berlari ke dapur. Tepat di sebelah lemari es.

Sampahnya dari tiga hari yang lalu. Entah jadi apa flatnya jika sampah-sampah itu ia biarkan lebih lama. Ia yakin berantakannya akan menyaingi tempat pembuangan akhir. Jadi demi keberlangsungan hidupnya yang lebih sehat, Kyungsoo segera mengemasi tong sampahnya kemudian mengikatnya dengan sempurna sebelum ia turun ke bawah.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar sambil menenteng plastik hitam tebal yang berisi sampahnya. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekitarnya, kalau-kalau ada sampah kecil yang terlewat. Fokusnya pindah ke meja makan dan tak sengaja menatap layar laptop. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke layar tersebut kemudian keningnya berkerut.

Kantong sampah yang sejak tadi ia pegang diturunkan ke lantai sambil disanggah oleh tungkai kurusnya. Tangannya menari-nari di atas laptop, dalam sekali ketikan pada tombol 'enter' dan beberapa detik kemudian keningnya sukses kembali berkerut lebih parah. Matanya menatap miris layar laptop sedangkan pundaknya terasa lemas.

Ia ingin menelan laptopnya saat itu juga.

Membuang sampah ternyata lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Kakek Park memanggilnya saat tangannya menyentuh pegangan tangga. Wajah ramah orangtua itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan kakeknya yang telah meninggal. Ia tau tak bisa menolak saat tangannya diseret masuk menuju ruang makan.

Di sana nenek Park telah menunggu sambil menyiapkan sup rumput laut.

"Ulang tahun siapa hari ini?" ia duduk dan mencomot satu potong kimchi segar, favoritnya dari dulu. Wanita tua di hadapannya menatap tajam saat gadis itu membersihkan tangannya dengan cara menempelkan satu persatu jari kurusnya pada jaket abu-abu yang ia pakai.

Kyungsoo menampilkan cengirannya. Ia tau akan dapat ceramah nanti.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin sup rumput laut." ternyata kakek favoritnya itu menjawab dan sukses menyelamatkan telinga Kyungsoo dari ceramah soal kebersihan dan etika makan dari istrinya.

Satu jempol ia hadiahkan untuk kakek Park.

Acara makan malam dadakan berlanjut dengan perbincangan mereka bertiga yang semakin seru. Kegiatan seperti ini sangat dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo, terlebih karena kakek dan neneknya dari kedua belah orangtuanya telah meninggal sewaktu Kyungsoo kecil. Ia bisa tertawa bebas bahkan ikut bersendawa bersama kakek Park. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua tersebut.

"Aaah aku kenyang sekali!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Sesekali ia mengelus perut dan menimpali pembicaraan nenek Park yang masih melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir kalau tingkahnya lama-lama sama seperti __ajhussi-ajhussi__ saja.

"Pulanglah gadis muda, istirahatkan tubuhmu." kakek Park menyentuh pundaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya sambil kembali mencomot kimchi. Tapi nenek park sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur, ia aman kali ini. Gadis muda itu mengikuti langkah nenek Park pelan-pelan, setelah sampai di dapur dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh hangat wanita itu.

" _ _Gomawo, halmeoni.__ " bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada tangannya. Nenek Park masih mengusap tangannya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Istirahatlah yang baik, jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi Minseok, __ne__?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian bergegas pulang dengan berlari kecil menuju kakek Park yang masih di ruang makan dan melakukan __high five__ dengannya. Setelah itu ia benar-benar pulang.

Blam!

"Huaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaah!"

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. "Berteriak tidak cukup untuk melepas stres." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja makan dimana seluruh perkakas menulisnya berada. Laptopnya masih menyala dengan jendela pemberitahuan email di dalamnya.

Perutnya memang sudah kenyang, tapi begitu kembali melihat peralatannya masih berserakan dan pesan dari editornya itu, seakan makanan yang barusan disantapnya tidak memiliki efek apa-apa. Akhirnya langkah lunglai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menuju ke arah dapur mungil yang menyalurkan udara malam yang baru saja turun. Kyungsoo belum menutup jendela kamarnya sejak sore, sejak insiden jemurannya tadi yang ternyata telah diangkat oleh Minseok.

Gelas kosong, piring kotor, ceret air yang masih tergeletak di atas kompor menjadi perhatian Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Napas kasarnya terdengar beserta kedua tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang. "Ayo selesaikan semua ini dan pergi tidur Do Kyungsoo." bagaikan seorang instruktur yoga, tangannya bergerak naik turun seperti memberi instruksi mengatur napas.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian hampir beberapa minggu demi bab tiga sialan yang menguras waktu tidur dan makannya, beberapa jam yang lalu editor kesayangannya mengirim email balasan yang hingga kini belum ditutupnya.

— _ _minumlah kopi lebih banyak, kupikir alur ceritamu kali ini cukup memusingkan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Pikirkan bagaimana akhirnya tanpa memperpanjang kalimatmu sayang. ^^__ _—_

Persetan dengan semua ocehanmu nenek sihir!

Kyungsoo tau editor baru itu tak pernah benar-benar ramah padanya. Mata dibalik kaca tebal itu cukup licik. Pemiliknya seperti punya beribu cara untuk menyusahkan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu mulai menyeduh tehnya.

Duk! Duk duk duk!

"Jika aku tak salah dengar pasti bebek itu yang bertamu." alih-alih meneruskan cuci piring, langkah Kyungsoo justru menuju ke pintu depan untuk membuka pintu. Dan Baekhyun berdiri di sana bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin di belakangnya. Jongin tersenyum sebentar, kelihatan sekali laki-laki itu ditarik paksa.

"Aku akan menginap!" seru Baekhyun dambil mengangkat sebungkus plastik putih yang berisi makanan ringan dan sejenisnya. Wanita yang berlagak seperti remaja puber itu kemudian menerobos ke dalam flat Kyungsoo dengan asal meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lemah kemudian menempelkan badannya ke pintu. "Masuklah kalian berdua."

"Kamarku hanya ada satu, kalian tidak berniat menginap kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua tamu laki-lakinya. Kyungsoo masih memiliki sebuah matras cukup besar dan tebal jika Jongin atau Chanyeol atau keduanya berniat menginap. Ia merasa tak perlu canggung lagi dengan keberadaan Jongin, toh ada Chanyeol yang harusnya bertanggung jawab terhadap keberadaan dokter itu di flatnya.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak berniat menginap bukan?

"Tidak tidak, mereka berdua harus pulang. Chanyeol harus menemani Jongin tugas di luar kota besok." suara Baekhyun menginterupsi dari dapur.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan padangannya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang melepas jas. Oh, baiklah jadi hanya _ _dia__ sendiri yang masih __jobless__ di sini. Sekonyol dan secacat apapun Chanyeol, pria bertelinga lebar itu telah menduduki posisi asisten dosen dan asisten tetap laboratorium kampus mereka. Baekhyun menjadi karyawan tetap di cafe milik Minseok dan Jongin...dia dokter. Dokter muda yang terlatih dan memiliki lembar mata uang won bahkan mungkin dollar cukup banyak di rekening pribadinya.

Hanya orang buta yang tak dapat melihat betapa luwesnya tiap gerakan Jongin, penampilannya rapi beda jauh dengan Chanyeol, kemana-mana menggunakan jas, dan yang terpenting adalah setiap pria itu lewat ia akan menyisakan udara segar beraroma __citrus.__ Entahlah, menurut Kyungsoo terlalu repot untuk membedakan aroma __citrus__ atau aroma pengepel lantai rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja, yang jelas wangi pria itu menyenangkan.

"Jong kemarikan bantal itu." sudut mata lebarnya menangkap gerakan Chanyeol yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampiri tiang listrik itu dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya. "Ya! Kau bilang tidak akan menginap di sini!"

"Aw aw! Kyung!" Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan meneriman pukulan pedas Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian duduk menghadap Jongin yang berada di sofa. Jongin mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Laki-laki rapi itu belum mengatakan satu katapun sejak masuk flat Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar saja, aku hanya merebahkan tubuh." rayu Chanyeol dengan mata yang dibuat-buat. Kyungsoo mual melihatnya.

"Sebentar saja! Jika kau tertidur di tempatku akan kuseret kau keluar." ancam Kyungsoo garang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring. Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan keduanya hanya terkekeh geli.

Jongin diam-diam mengamati tiap sudut flat Kyungsoo. Cukup rapi meski di beberapa tempat sangat berantakan, seperti meja makan. Meja persegi itu dipenuhi kertas-kertas, buku-buku yang sepertinya novel, laptop dan alat elektronik lainnya, cangkir, dan satu plastik penuh cemilan yang dibawa Baekhyun. Sisa kekacauan lainnya berada di wastafel dan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri mengerjakan tugas hariannya.

"Jongin kemarilah, ayo makan." Baekhyun membuka plastik yang dibawanya tadi dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Jongin menyampirkan jas rapinya di sandaran sofa dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu pada laptop Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi dengan alisnya yang dicukur rapi melengkung aneh.

"Aku serius menawarimu bantuan untuk membunuh editor barumu itu Kyung." desahan Baekhyun mencuri atensi Chanyeol pada minuman kaleng di hadapannya dan mengikuti gadis itu menuju laptop Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergeming dari wastafelnya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu Kyung." Chanyeol kini kembali pada minuman kalengnya setelah membaca sesuatu di laptop Kyungsoo dan dihadiahi tatapan 'siapa yang akan kalian bunuh?' dari Jongin.

Chanyeol yang baru akan menjawab tatapan Jongin terpotong lebih dulu oleh ucapan Baekhyun. "Editor pengganti itu sungguh keterlaluan. Apa dia tidak tahu perjuanganmu menyelesaikan bab 3 itu? Kau harus protes pada atasannya!"

"Kalian serius ingin membunuh orang?" kalimat pertama sejak Jongin menginjakkan kaki di flat Kyungsoo langsung dihadiahi tatapan sinis Baekhyun. Beri tepuk tangan meriah pada laki-laki berkulit cokelat menawan ini.

"Ya dan jika perlu aku akan menguliti penyihir jahat bermata empat itu hidup-hidup!" jawaban Baekhyun nyatanya menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di kepala Jongin. Haruskah ia mulai menelpon polisi dan melaporkan ketiga orang ini? Membuat laporan tentang 'perencanaan pembunuhan' termasuk laporan yang mungkin saja akan cepat ditindaklanjuti.

Kursi di hadapan Jongin begeser kemudian terlihat wajah lesu Kyungsoo dibaliknya. Gadis itu mengusap kasar wajahnya hingga rambutnya terikut menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Nona Kim, editor penggantiku itu menyuruhku untuk merevisi bab 3 novel yang telah kukerjakan selama tiga bulan dalam waktu satu minggu." jelas Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin, sepertinya gadis itu menangkap wajah kebingungan Jongin sejak tadi.

"Kenapa tidak meminta waktu yang lebih lama lagi?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun justru tertawa hingga kursinya bergeser kebelakang.

"Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi dokter sejati Jong." Baekhyun mengambil napas singkat sebelum melanjutkan. Jongin benar-benar tak tau kejadian apa saja yang dapat terjadi sebelum buku-buku mahal itu tersebar di toko buku. "Mulut Kyungsoo bahkan telah berbusa untuk merayu wanita ular sepertinya." kini giliran Jongin melebarkan retinanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberikanmu waktu lebih lama?" Jongin beralih langsung ke Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih meratapi layar laptopnya. Entah mau diapakannya naskah yang telah jadi itu. Dia juga bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Wanita bernama Nona Kim itu manusia jadi-jadian. Dia sendiri bahkan jarang pulang padahal hanya bertugas sebagai editor pengganti bagi Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyela dari seberang dan Baekhyun turut mendukung perkataannya. "Dia berlagak sebagai karyawan teladan. Iih menyebalkan sekali __pokoknya__." tangan Baekhyun menunjukkan gestur mengibas-ngibas di pundaknya. Tanda ia benar-benar kesal hanya dengan membayangkan tingkah laku editor pengganti itu.

"Biar kuselesaikan besok saja." putus Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk kalem sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika bersorak girang. Mereka mendapat lampu hijau untuk berpesta 'kecil-kecilan' di flat gadis bermata bulat itu malam ini.

Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menolak jika dua manusia kelebihan energi itu berkunjung ke flatnya, bahkan jika mereka berhasil memporak-porandakan tempatnya sekalipun Kyungsoo hanya akan menceramahi mereka sambil mengawasi keduanya mondar-mandir merapikan flatnya.

Jongin yang diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun turut menikmati 'pesta' dadakan mereka di dalam flat Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia turut menimpali lelucon aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol atau bahkan sedikit berdiskusi dengan Kyungsoo tentang berbagai hal. Kyungsoo sebenarnya gadis yang cukup ceria dan berdiskusi dengannya merupakan suatu kegiatan yang mengasyikkan, hanya saja lingkar hitam di bawah matanya membuat gadis itu menjelma menjadi gadis 'menyeramkan'. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo terlalu lelah belakangan ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menulis?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggelung asal rambutnya ke atas. Sedikit gerah dengan rambutnya sejak tadi.

"Hmm..mungkin sekitar tiga tahun. Ah! Empat tahun, ya aku mulai menulis secara 'profesional' sejak masuk kuliah empat tahun yang lalu." jawabnya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata profesional dengan gerakan tangan. "Tapi jauh sebelum itu aku memang sering menulis dimanapun aku suka sampai pada dokumen penting milik ayah." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun menimpali sesekali dengan kata-kata 'gadis kaya' atau apapun itu. Kyungsoo segera memukuli gadis itu dengan bantal sofa hingga Baekyhun berteriak sekaligus tertawa sambil berkata ampun berulang kali.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi dua gadis di depannya sedangkan Chanyeol sudah terbahak-bahak sejak tadi. Perang bantal itu berhenti beberapa menit kemudian dengan Baekhyun yang masih terkikik kecil.

Kyungsoo membenahi letak rambutnya yang kian berantakan. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jam dinding di belakang Jongin. "Sudah jam sebelas, kalian tidak pulang?"

Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapannya seperti anak anjing dan Kyungsoo tidak tega menatapnya. "E-eh aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kalian, hanya saja tadi Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kau harus pergi keluar kota besok dengan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menjelaskan perkataannya gelagapan.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo tadi. "Benar sekali, sebaiknya kita segera pulang Jong." kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Jongin.

Dokter muda itu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya yang hanya sebuah jas abu-abu dan membantu Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun mengumpulkan sampah sisa makanan mereka. Jongin bahkan membantu Kyungsoo mengangkat gelas-gelas sisa minuman ke dapur.

"Terima kasih banyak Jongin-ssi." ucap Kyungsoo setelah Jongin membantunya berkemas.

"Santai saja, panggil saja aku seperti kau memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kita sekarang berteman?" kata Jongin sambil menjulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo, mengajak gadis itu bersalaman. Kyungsoo diam sebentar kemudian segera membalas jabatan tangan Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kita berteman." ucapnya geli. Kemudian jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa, menertawai tingkah mereka yang mirip dengan anak kecil yang berkelahi kemudian berbaikan. Jongin berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo ke arah pintu keluar, berniat mengajak Chanyeol pulang namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ruang makan Kyungsoo telah kosong. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri dekat meja makannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemana dua bocah gila itu?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap ruang makan dengan tatapan datar. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Jongin lalu tertawa. Laki-laki rapi ini, ternyata bisa juga dia mengumpat.

"Mereka pasti sudah keluar saat kita membereskan gelas tadi. Ayo kuantar kau keluar juga." ajak Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Di luar pasti dingin, sebaiknya kau tinggal saja." tolak Jongin halus saat melihat gadis itu sedang memakai jaket abunya.

Gadis dengan cepolnya yang kembali berantakan itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa, lagipula ada Baekhyun di bawah. Aku bisa naik kembali dengannya nanti." gadis itu menaikkan tudung jaketnya sembarangan. "Ayo!"

Jadilah kedua orang yang baru saja 'berteman' itu berjalan keluar flat Kyungsoo. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo mengunci pintu sambil mengamati suasana di luar flat dan juga jalanan di bawah. Cafe milik Minseok sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk tutup.

" _ _Come on boy__." kata Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Jongin yang telah berdiri di ujung tangga. Pria itu tampak masih mengamati jalanan hingga Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya. "Berniat pindah kemari?" gurau Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Pria itu menampilkan senyumnya. "Jika harga sewanya lebih menjanjikan dibandingkan satu gelas kopi milik Minseok nuna, kupastikan besok barang-barangku telah mengisi satu kamar kosong di sini." balas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, tuan." Kyungsoo masih tertawa hingga Jongin kembali bicara.

"Aku serius berniat pindah kemari." sela Jongin sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan yang mulai sepi dengan gaya bicaranya yang kembali serius.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin seolah-olah ia telah mengatakan bahwa monyet jantan dapat melahirkan.

"Yah, setidaknya sampai wanita cantik di depan kamarmu benar-benar pindah ke Jepang. Flat ini cukup strategis dan waktu bekerjaku akan lebih efisien jika aku pindah kemari." laki-laki itu tersenyum santai. Mereka telah sampai di bawah dan melihat Chanyeol sedang membantu Minseok mengangkat sebuah papan di depan cafe.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang masih berjalan tenang di sampingnya. "Kau serius ingin pindah kemari?" dan bertanya kembali dengan nada memastikan. Jongin mengangguk kalem.

"Belum sepenuhnya yakin, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu semacam meminta izin pada ibuku dan menandatangani perbaikan apartemenku yang sekarang." jawab Jongin terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangan pada Minseok yang menyadari kehadiran Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Oh lihatlah siapa yang mendapat teman baru." gemas Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan bersebelahan. Kyungsoo segera berjalan mendahului Jongin beberapa langkah dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia terlihat berbisik-bisik dengan wanita mungil cerewet itu.

"Jinjja? Waaah ide bagus! Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot turun ke kamarku tiap malam." ternyata ada wanita lain yang mendengarkan bisik-bisik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Yap, Minseok mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dua gadis tadi bicarakan. "Kuucapkan selamat datang di flat sederhana kami, tuan pelanggan setiaku." kata Minseok sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Jongin yang hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

"Ya ya terima kasih ucapan selamat datangnya, dokter muda ini harus segera pulang karena besok pagi ia memiliki jadwal yang padat. Permisi nona-nona." Chanyeol muncul dari dalam cafe sambil mencoba mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekilas dan Kyungsoo melambai pada dua pria yang kini telah duduk dengan nyaman dalam mobil.

Jongin membalas lambaian Kyungsoo dan mengangguk pada Minseok yang masih berdiri di sana. Setelahnya mobil berjalan pelan hingga berbelok ke kiri.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ber _ _high-five__ ria kemudian berpelukan. Minseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua gadis di sebelahnya ini. "Hati-hati, bisa-bisa nanti kau justru jatuh cinta pada tetangga flatmu sendiri Nona Do." nasihatnya sambil lalu. Dua gadis yang masih berpelukan itu kemudian diam dan saling berpandangan.

"Eeeeii, tidak mungkin aku bisa secepat itu jatuh cinta dengan tetangga baruku, lagipula kami baru kenal." ia sukses mendapat raut wajah mengejek dari Baekhyun. "Yang penting aku akan mendapat tetangga baruuu!" Kyungsoo bersorak girang seakan melupakan bahwa barusan Minseok dan Baekhyun meledeknya.

Sejujurnya setelah Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia akan segera menikah dan pindah ke Jepang, Kyungsoo khawatir bukan main. Sejak pertama pindah ke flat ini, Kyungsoo cukup bergantung pada Jaejoong. Ia bahkan seperti memiliki dua flat sekaligus di gedung ini karena sudah biasa keluar masuk flat Jaejoong. Namun bukan soal ketergantungannya pada Jaejoong yang selama ini ia pikirkan. "Bagaimana nanti jika tetangga baruku seorang pria mesum atau bahkan mungkin saja seorang pengutil atau mungkin seorang pembunuh yang buron." ia bahkan berkata demikian pada semua orang di flat termasuk pada Jaejoong sendiri. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya dapat memasang wajah tak percaya sekaligus iba pada Kyungsoo.

Jaejoong telah menganggap Kyungsoo bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti adiknya sendiri. Trio ajaib itu yang menemaninya saat sedang ribut dengan Yunho dan Minseok yang menghidangkan secangkir latte hangat di cafe. Ia ingin tetap tinggal tapi mana mungkin ia harus tinggal terpisah dengan Yunho setelah menikah nanti.

Kyungsoo berjalan riang menuju flatnya bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun seolah-olah lupa dengan deadline tulisannya. Ia benar-benar lupa sebenarnya sampai Baekhyun berkata, " _ _Ngomong-ngomong__ tulisanmu belum beres nona penulis." dengan santai dan tersenyum.

Kebahagiaan sesaat Kyungsoo menguap seketika.

 __ _ **tbc (lagi tanpa waktu yang ditentukan)**_

 _ **makin ngaco dan makin lama apdet dan malah lupa ngelanjutin ceritanya Kaisoo/huft/akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, membaca tanpa review, melike(?) dan mendukung fic nggak jelas ini**_

 _ **sampai ketemu di chapter depan**_

 _ **MUACH!**_


End file.
